One night One touch
by violet167
Summary: One night, one touch changed everything.
_**Just wanted to try something so here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy it.!**_

* * *

 _ **-One night. One touch.-**_

* * *

 **Takumi Pov**

They always come by staring at me, chatting, taking pictures then moving on to the next showcase. I wish I could do the same but being a statue has it's limits. I can only look at them through my soulless eyes. Never greet them as they enter the museum or bid them goodbye as they leave.

It's a sad life to be stuck in one position you're whole life just lost in thoughts. I'm not even sure if these are my thoughts. How can a statue have thoughts? If I ever get a chance to have one wish I'll wish for the ability to live like the people who pass by me even if it's for just one day.

Time flies by and I am still where I have been. When will I get a chance. A chance to be free. A chance to take my first breathe. Never! It is pointless. The museum is about the close and I wait for her arrival. She comes by every night when the museum closes to check all the showcases then leaves before the guards come to change shifts.

In my position I see her coming from a far. Her hair flows smoothly as she walks and her amber eyes call out to me. I watch as she checks the other showcases until finally she stops in front of me.

She stares at me for a very long time till her hands unfold from her chest and makes it towards my frozen ones. She touches me. One very soft touch and then she retracts her hand away from me.

There's a cracking noise. I think it's coming from me. She backs away from me as if wondering if she broke something. I hope she didn't break me. My stone body starts cracking. My God she broke me.

"Ugh," I groan. Wait! How am I groaning. I move my head and the clay stones fall away from my face and body. I have skin. I can move. What the hell is happening. I look towards her and her eyes are wide in shock.

"H-Hi-"

"Aaahhhhhh!" She yells and reaches for something to hit me with.

"Please stop," I tell her but that doesn't calm her down. Who could blame her? "I don't know what's happening either."

"You- You're a statue but how are you human now?" She questions calming down a little but still cautious.

"I should ask you since it all happened after you touched me. Now I have skin and-"

"You're naked," She finally realises. She blushes and looks away.

 _How cute._

"I-I'll go get you clothes from the lost and found. Be right back."

She leaves me in all my glory to go and find clothes. She hurries back so I don't wonder off.

"I found this than- Where is he? Oh no!"

She starts to panic thinking I wandered off. She starts to search the museum and finds me at a drink machine. She sighs in relief.

"I've seen people use these a lot," I tell her.

"Yes it's pretty simple. Can you uhmm…..put on clothes?" She tells me shyly handing me the clothes then turns around to give me privacy.

"What's your name?" I ask her once I am finish.

"Misaki, Misaki Ayuzawa. You?" Misaki instantly regrets that. A statue wouldn't know his name. Heck a statue shouldn't come alive.

"Uhmm. I'm not really sure."

"I see. They call you the mysterious work of art but I guess you would need a more human name," Misaki pauses and thinks for a moment. "How about Takumi?"

"Takumi? I like it," I agree. I love it. A regular name. Human name.

"So, What should we do now?" She asks me.

"Hmmm...There's three things I want to do at least. See the city, watch a movie and eat something," I explain to her what I want to do most.

"Sure but then will you uhm… Go back to how you were?"

"I guess."

She seems okay with that and decides to sneak me out before the guards come. The moment she opens the museum doors and I step outside the city welcomes me. It's as beautiful as I imagine it could be. The first thing I want to do on my list is done. I can't keep my eyes off of anything. It all amazes me. I wish I could see it everyday.

"We're here," Misaki tells me since we arrive at her place. It's a regular apartment close by the museum. "Welcome to my place."

I look around and glance at the many objects in her home. Picking them up and inspecting them. Who knows when I'll be able to do this again.

"I'm going to order food," She says then goes into her kitchen.

I take the chance to look around her place. Oh how I wish to have this. Being a statue is boring and lonely. Why can't I be a human too? Life isn't fair.

She comes back smiling. "Let's watch a movie ok."

I nod okay but in my mind I have something in store for the night.

Misaki puts on a movie she tells me is named Lion king and I like it. Timon and pumba seem hilarious. The food arrives and it's just like I expected which makes me want to be a human more to enjoy this everyday.

Her phone rings and she gets up to answer it. Misaki picks it up.

"Hello," I hear her say. "Geez! I paid the money didn't I? You people are exhausting..."

She looks at me then goes into another room to finish her conversation. She comes back moments later.

"Sorry," Misaki apologises. "My stupid father keeps increasing a debt I have and I have to pay it off."

"I bet you wish you didn't have this life huh?" I question in hope.

"No, you can't change the life you have so I'll stick with the one I have. It gets bad but there are still some good things."

"You cherish it," I mumble. After that I can't do what I planned to do. She tried to help me as crazy as this gets.

"Let's go back," she tells me.

I nod and stand up following her out the door. During my walk back to the museum I take a look at everything. I saw some news about violence and death. I guess this world isn't great either. We make it back to the museum and stand in front my showcase.

"Tonight I had planned to switch places with you but I can't," I tell her. Misaki looks shock for a moment then gets over it.

"Thank you," She answers.

I begin to make my way back into the showcase.

"You know, if I did this tonight maybe I can do this every night?" Misaki says smiling.

"Thank you," I mumble before turning back to stone. That life isn't mine but with her help I can enjoy a few pieces of it.

* * *

 _ **The end. It's very weird right? XD Thoughts? Review them please.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


End file.
